fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne6
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- Jest to odcinek na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Wyszedł mi słabo, jednak mam nadzieję, iż reprezentuje w miarę stabilny poziom. Bohaterowie Fineasz Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candace "Candy" Sparkle Irving Du Bois Alice Lovegood Lucky Fabuła Blondynka powoli zmierzała ku ogródkowi dwóch zdolnych braci, w rękach trzymając telefon. Patrzyła się w jego ekran jak zaklęta, czekając na znak, że przyszła nowa wiadomość. Wiadomość na którą czekała przez cały tydzień. Och, czemu tak długo?! W końcu dziewczyna westchnęła i schowała telefon do kieszeni jeansów. Gdy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła, że od ogródka dzieliło ją tylko kilka kroków. Pokonała je skocznym krokiem, po czym otworzyła furtkę i wręcz wskoczyła do środka. - Witajcie! - przywitała się i wyszczerzyła do chłopców. - Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj? Walki sumo w wielkich robotach? Latający lunapark? A może eliksir miłosny? - Cześć, Candy. - przywitał ją Fineasz, jak zwykle z uśmiechem na ustach. - Właściwie to dziś nie mamy ambitniejszych planów. Z początku mieliśmy zbudować maszynę, która podłączona do człowieka odczytuje jego sny i tłumaczy ich znaczenie... - Woooow, super! - przerwała mu Candy. Fineasz westchnął. - ALE. - powiedział głośno, by uciszyć przyjaciółkę. - Nasz plan poszedł w las, ponieważ dowiedziałem się, że dzisiaj do Danville ma przyjechać moja dawna znajoma. - Dawna znajoma? - zdziwiła się blondynka. - Masz jakąś znajomą o której nie wiem? Czyżbym coś ominęła? - Właśnie. - odezwał się Ferb i spojrzał na brata. - Fineasz, o kim ty mówisz? - Zobaczycie. - odpowiedział dość tajemniczo czerwonowłosy. - Jak tylko przyjedzie. Candy spojrzała na niego z szokiem. Taki ton zupełnie nie pasował do Fineasza. Gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranej furtki, od razu odwróciła się do tyłu. Ku swojej radości, ujrzała tam Irvinga. Od razu podbiegła do niego i przytuliła go. Zrobiła to nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo oboje przewrócili się na trawę. - Cześć, Cukierku! - powiedział Irving, uśmiechając się do Candy szeroko. W tym momencie blondynka poczuła w kieszeni delikatnie wibracje. Candace odskoczyła w tył i szybko wyjęła telefon. - Tak! Tak! - zaczęła krzyczeć, skacząc przy tym jak szalona. - Alice w końcu odpisała! - Kim jest Alice? - spytał z ciekawością Fineasz. - Moja kuzynka, dziś przyjedzie. Mówiłam o was same dobre rzeczy. Szczególnie o Irvingu... Fineasz westchnął głęboko, widząc dość dziwne rozmarzenie Candy. Irving jednak uśmiechał się szeroko. - To miłe, Candy. - powiedział. Blondynka zarumieniła się słysząc jego słowa. Potem rozległ się krzyk Alberta, a Irving pożegnał się i wyszedł. - A tak w ogóle, to kiedy dokładnie przyjedzie twoja kuzynka? - Sam nie wiem, czy mam ochotę poznać siostrę tej idiotki... - odparł dość oschle Ferb. - Ferb! No cóż, musimy ją powitać. Jak to zawsze robimy. - powiedział, a widząc, jak Candy powtarza sobie w kółko, jak to pewnego dnia poślubi Irvinga i będzie miała z nim trójkę synów (Ona wcale nie jest jasnowidzem, wcale..), dodał. - On cię nie kocha! - No... Wiem... Ale pewnego dnia pokocha! Postaram się o to! - Rany... Mówisz zupełnie jak Yuno Gasai... - westchnął Ferb. Fineasz i Candace zrobili zdziwione miny. - Jak kto..? - spytała Candy. - Eh. Nieważne. Kiedy przyjedzie ta cała Alice? Wtedy ktoś zapukał w furtkę do ogródka. Gdy Fineasz poprosił, by ta osoba weszła do środka, jego oczom ukazał się cudny widok. W furtce stała dziewczyna. Najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Miała długie, liliowe włosy, opadają delikatnie na jej jasną cerę. Jej jasnoniebieskie oczy, które mogłyby śmiało zostać uznane za dwa diamenty, patrzyły w ich stronę nieco strachliwie. A delikatne usta tej dziewczyny wykrzywione były w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, który poszerzył się, gdy zobaczyła Fineasza. - Nie mogę uwierzyć... - Gdy zaczęła mówić, młody Flynn mógłby przysiąc, że właśnie usłyszał anioła. - Fineasz, to naprawdę ty..? W tym momencie chłopak otrząsnął się z szoku. Spojrzał na nowo przybyłą z szokiem. - O-o czym ty mówisz..? - spytał, wciąż jednak patrząc na dziewczynę. - Oj, Fin... To ja. - powiedział dziewczyna, swoim anielskim głosem. - Alice Lovegood. Nie mów mi, że mnie nie pamiętasz... - A-alice...? - Przez myśl przemknął mu się obraz Alice, gdy meli po pięć lat. - Wow... Ale ty wyrosłaś... Z takiej małej dziewczynki stałaś się... piękną dziewczyną... Alice zachichotała, a w międzyczasie Candy rozpaczliwie i wściekło nawoływała Irvinga, gdyż nie widziała, jak ten wychodzi. - Eee... - zaczął Ferb, gdy tylko podszedł do brata. - Fineasz, to dobry moment, by wiać! Fineasz oderwał się na chwilę od patrzenia na swoją przyjaciółkę i spojrzał na brata. - Czemu? Jednak zamiast odpowiedzi, Fineasz otrzymał tylko widok wkurzonej Candy wykrzykującej na całe miasto imię Irvinga. - No dobra, może jednak się zmywajmy... Fineasz, Ferb i Alice wbiegli do domu, a Candy wybiegła wściekła z ogródka. Jednak z drzewa dalej można było słychać śmiech. Z korony drzewa głowę wystawiła białowłosa trzynastolatka. - Co się dzieje w ogródku, zostaje w ogródku. Tak, ja też nie zrozumiałam tej sytuacji, nie jesteście sami.